A New Beginning
by shxdow
Summary: NaruxOC. Amelia is the girlfriend of Kazuya Shibuya, or Naru as people called him. She had a wide range of psychic abilities, which is why her boyfriend had called, wanting her expertise on a file of a case he got. Only few people knew of their relationship and her powers. But that was all about to change. Who knew agreeing to help would cause so much drama? Changes have been made.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my second story, I don't know where it's going to go, if it'll be a one-shot or a multi-chapter story. But please enjoy and let me know what you think! Oh and real quick, most of my stories will be in Mai's pov, if it isn't, I'll let you know!**

 **DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

Amelia looked up to the sky and glared at the sun for making an appearance. She cursed the sun for making it hot and humid. She did not do heat well, at all. It was that time of the year where it's chilly in the morning but gets hot in the afternoon, then chilly again in the evening. So here she was, dressed in an oversized sweater with black leggings, and her black ugg boots. She'd been out all day, doing errands.

It was chilly until about a half hour ago when the sun decided to stop hiding behind the clouds and make it's appearance known to the world. Now here she was, dressed for chilly weather when it became hot. Luckily though, she was almost done with her errands. She just had one more stop. SPR. Or better known as Shibuya Psychic Research.

Amelia's boyfriend had called her, saying he needed her expertise with a case that came in. He wanted to know what she thought, and do a quick search to see if it is worth accepting. Of course, no one but Lin-san, Mori-san, and Naru's parents knew of her and her boyfriend who everyone calls Naru were together. He didn't want to put her in danger and she respected that.

As Amelia reached the SPR office, she suddenly felt a feeling of dread wash over her. That was never good. She knew something was going to happen, probably something she was not wanting to happen. But nonetheless, she entered the office, making the bell above the door chime. She was greeted by Naru's other assistant, Mai Taniyama. She knew Mai had a thing for Naru, as did the medium Masako Hara. She weren't worried though.

"Hi! Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research, do you have an appointment?" she greeted Amelia while simultaneously, asking her a question. Amelia smiled at her before answering her.

"Hello, and you could say that. I was called in by Kazuya Shibuya." She answered in a polite yet friendly tone.

"Oh! You're Amelia Downing right?" Mai asked with a grin on her face. Amelia returned her grin with a smile and nodded her head, telling Mai that yes, she was.

Mai told Amelia to go wait in the sitting area, while she told him Amelia was here. Amelia went to sit down in the chair that was at the head of the coffee table, and waited for Mai to tell her, it was okay to go in. Amelia hated playing along like this, knowing she could just go in there, but no one knew she was his girlfriend. But again, it was for her safety. Naru didn't want her on cases even though she would be a valuable asset, he didn't want people knowing of her abilities.

See, Amelia was like Kazuya, she had PK or psychokinesis. She had a large variety of PK. She had PK-LT, PK-ST, and PK-MT. She also had ESP, or better know as extrasensory perception. Amelia also had what people call Hydrokinesis, or the ability to control matter in it's liquid form. She was also a clairvoyant, she could see things that are unseen, in the past, in the future, and far away. She also had what's called clairaudiance, basically she could hear things that are unheard. Amelia was also telepathic. The last thing in her seemingly never ending list of psychic powers was psychometry.

Amelia was very unique and special. Of course, the people who knew she was dating Oliver, which was very few, knew of her powers as well.

Mai-san came out and said Amelia could go in and see Kazuya now. Amelia smiled and said her thank yous before getting up from her seat and making her way over to her boyfriend's office. Once Amelia entered, she closed the door and locked it. Amelia made her way over to his desk, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from his desk. She couldn't hide her smile at seeing her boyfriend.

"Hello _Kazuya_ , I heard you were in need of my assistance?" Amelia had said in her most professional tone she could muster. She look into her boyfriend's eyes, and saw amusement in them.

"Yes Amelia, this case seems very interesting and complex, I want to know if you can sense or get anything off of it." He said in his no nonsense tone. Amelia knew that meant it was time to be professional.

Amelia nodded her head and took the file from his outstretched hand. She opened the case and was drawn into a vision. She was in an old Japanese styled house. The scene in front of her showed a couple arguing in the kitchen. She couldn't hear them but from what she could see, it wasn't anything good. The scene had faded and she was brought into another scene. again the same couple, but this time with a little boy with them. They were in the backyard of the house, playing together. It was a sweet sight, Amelia couldn't help but smile. Again, the scene ended and she was thrown into a new one. This one was different from the first two. Terror washed over her, when she saw what was in front of her. The man from earlier scenes, standing over the little boy shde saw in her last vision with a knife in his hand. Before she knew it, the man had killed the little boy. That was when the woman walked in and saw the horrific sight. The man turned his attention to the woman and did the same thing to her, that he did to the little boy.

That was the last thing Amelia saw as the visions ended and she was brought back to reality. She had felt a wetness on her cheeks and came to the realization that she was crying. Amelia quickly wiped her eyes and cheeks. She set the case file down on the other chair next to hers. All of the sudden her boyfriend was kneeling in front of her, concern written all over his face and in his eyes.

* * *

 **I didn't know where this would head but it looks like a multi-chapter fic. So enjoy the first chapter! I'll update within the next few days. Enjoy and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So this is the second chapter of this series! If you guys want this to continue, let me know!**

 **I also should have put this in the beginning of the story but this does take place after Naru and Lin came back the second time, so yes everyone knows Naru's real identity. And yes for the story's sake, Mai and Masako do still have feelings for Naru. But sadly for them, Amelia has Naru and had for years.**

* * *

Amelia's blue eyes eyes met Naru's dark indigo ones. His eyes filled with concern, as his hands took hers. She took a deep breath before explaining to him in detail of everything she had saw. He listened to her intently, his thumbs gently rubbing her hands in a comforting manner. Once she was done explaining she felt him press his lips softly to her forehead. She knew he wasn't always like this, this softer side of him. He only showed it to her, Lin-san, and his parents. Occasionally he'll also show it but not to the extent that she knows to the people who work with him.

"I'm okay now hon, thank you." Amelia says quietly once he pulls away from her forehead, his gaze calculating as he gives her a once look over before nodding his head.

He stayed kneeling down in front of her, which made her smile. Amelia had albeit reluctantly had pulled her hands away from Naru's. Amelia once again picked up the case file, concentrating on it. Naru knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to sense what is causing the haunting based on the visions. Sometimes it worked, and other times it didn't. This is one of the times it didn't she realized. Guess she had to do it the old fashion way and read the case file.

"Babe, I'm gonna have to read it, and try to get a feel, you can sit back down now, I promise I'm fine." Amelia said in a reassuring tone of voice, giving him a light peck on the lips before shooing him away.

Once he sits back down in his chair, Amelia opened the file once more and started reading everything in it. This case was very intriguing her, she had to admit. The client was reporting hearing laughter and footsteps running in his hallways. The client also reported that whatever this thing was, was terrorizing his sons, who were twins and at the ripe age of four. His wife would report the feeling of being watched and was pushed down the stairs twice. Amelia knew this could get a lot worse, she had a feeling the husband she saw in her vision is who is causing this family grief.

After finishing reading the case file, she tells Kazuya what she believes and feels. He agrees with her, of course he would. She also tells him that she fears this could escalate and someone could get hurt or even worse. Naru, once again agrees with her and says he'll take the case. What he says next though surprises her.

"I want you to come on this case with me. I could use you, and it'd make me feel better." He says, his voice cold and emotionless. But Amelia knew better, he was worried and scared for this family. He was also concerned for the twin boys.

Amelia got the feeling that this case would also remind him of his twin brother. Yes, she knew who Naru really was. Everyone he worked with too also knew. She wondered if they knew all the details of the case. She closed the file and set it down on his desk, getting up from her seat. Naru watched her as she got up and made her way over to him. Amelia plopped down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It'll be okay, I'll come with you Noll. I love you." Amelia had whispered to him and gave his lips a few light pecks.

Amelia felt his arms wrap around her waist as she was talking. He said his love you's as well and she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. She gave him one last small peck before getting off of his lap, going back over to her seat. Naru called for Mai and told her to call the client and the irregulars. Mai came into his office to hear the rest of his instructions. He told Mai to tell the client to expect them in two days time, and to tell the irregulars to meet up at the office in the morning that they leave. He also told Mai to tell everyone that Amelia was coming along as she would be a valuable asset to the team.

Once Mai left to go do what he said, Amelia bid him a farewell. He'd be home in their shared apartment along with Lin. Yes, she lived with Naru and Lin. Amelia came back with them from England. She didn't go with them when they went the first time to search for Gene, but she came the second time, when they were coming back to reopen SPR. Amelia couldn't handle being away from her boyfriend for that long. He did change while he was away the first time. He met people who cared about him, they became his friends and second family. Then after he found Gene, he was finally at peace and softened up to everyone. He was more polite and nice.

Amelia was excited to go on a case with him. It's been a while since her and Naru were on a case together. Although while she trusted Naru with every fiber in her body, she did not trust the girls too much. She gets jealous easily and what's hers is hers. So Amelia hoped that she didn't have to make sure they knew that Naru was hers. She was still mad at Masako Hara for blackmailing Naru into going on dates with her. Yes, she knew about that. Naru told her, he tells her everything. So she was not a happy camper with Masako Hara.

Amelia was snapped out of her thoughts by her boyfriend cupping her cheeks in his hands. She stared up into his eyes and gave him a small smile. He raised an eyebrow at her, that was his way of asking if she was okay.

"I'm okay baby, I just got lost in my thoughts." Amelia answered his silent question. She saw he nodded his head at her answer, and stroked her cheekbones with his thumbs.

That was when Mai decided to walk in to tell Naru she had called everyone.

"Nar- woah what is going on?" Mai had said in shock and surprise.

Amelia and Naru had turned to her, Amelia opened her mouth to speak but her boyfriend beat her to it.

"Mai, I thought you were smarter than this? What's going on is Amelia and I are together." He said bluntly to her, his hands never leaving Amelia's cheeks.

Amelia saw Mai's face when Naru told her this. She was heartbroken and sad. She ran out and Amelia sighed. Great.

* * *

 **Alright this is chapter two! Enjoy and let me know what you guys think!**

 **Basically, Amelia and Naru were together for a few months, a little bit before Gene went to Japan. Amelia had stayed behind to help his parents while he and Lin went to Japan to find Gene. Amelia knew everything that was going on since Naru told her, and Lin kept her up to date. When he came back to England, Amelia knew he changed. Then he went back and she came with.**

 **If you guys are still confused, let me know! I'm in the process of writing chapter three, it should be up sometime tomorrow or the day after.**

 **-shxdow**


	3. PSA

**Hello guys! You'll notice I made changes in chapter one and two. See, thanks to the wonderful ZadArchie, I was informed that interactive stories were not allowed on this site. And since a ReaderxNaru story is considered an interactive story, I made some changes. So now this is a NaruxOC story. I changed the name to Amelia, and fixed up everything else. But that doesn't mean you guys can't replace your names with the one I gave for the story. But I am sorry to the people who loved this approach. But I do not want my story to get reported and taken down. So I had to make some changes. But please, it is still the same just some minor changes to accommodate to the sites terms of service. But thank you to all who have been reading and following my story. And to the people who favorited it. I cannot express how happy I am. The next chapter is in writing now and should be up sometime tomorrow or later tonight! Thank you once again.**

 **\- shxdow**

 **p.s. if you guys do want this to be a NaruxReader, let me know and I can re-write this somewhere else for you guys!**

 **UPDATE; So I got a message wanting me to explain the story of it. And I figured I'd also post it here, for anyone else who might be confused! If anyone is still confused please message me and let me know and I'll explain whatever you're still confused about!**

 **Okay so basically the character who was originally a reader insert but I had to change the name so it is now Amelia. She has known Naru since she was 15, that means she also knew Gene. She started dating Naru at 16, and since Naru and Gene are a year older they are 17. Gene left for Japan and Naru saw his death. Resulting in him and Lin to go to Japan, Amelia stayed behind to help Naru's parents grieve as she was also grieving. Now his first visit I want to say lasted maybe a year and a half, since in the anime it ends maybe a little over a year and in the manga it goes on a little bit after that so I'm saying a little over a year and a half. He kept in contact with Amelia, and told her everything that has happened. That is how she knows of Masako blackmailing Naru and of her and Mai's feelings. Naru may not know much about emotions but he does know when someone has feelings for him. In the anime Mai confessed to Naru and we all know how that ended. He left to go back to England to bury his brother. I want to say it was a few months before he left. His reasoning for going back is they had more interesting cases. Also he may miss the idiots he worked with. So Amelia goes back with him this time. Lin also was with him. Now Amelia did visit Naru during his first visit but she can't handle ending away from him so that results her in going with Naru and Lin. Now Lin is Naru's guardian/bodyguard. So he has to live with Naru. Amelia of course also lives with Naru. I'm going to explain a bit more on the living arrangments between the three in the next chapter. So altogether I want to say it's been about two years. Now, I know I made Naru and Amelia older, so I will fix that. Naru is 19, while Amelia is 18. I really hope I cleared everything up and I will be fixing the mistake about how long they've been dating. Naru and Amelia have been dating for two years.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright! Chapter 3! I had to fix a few things in the first few chapters and please read the PSA!**

* * *

Amelia told Naru that she was going to go after her before running after Mai. Amelia called out her name as she ran after Mai, making sure to keep Mai in her sights. Amelia ended up following Mai out of the office and found her sitting on the stairs, crying softly. Amelia slowed down and sat down next to her.

"You know, I was in your shoes before. I loved someone but they loved someone else." Amelia told her quietly. Amelia knew Mai was listening so she continued.

"See, there was this guy when I was in high school. He was my best friend, and I fell in love with him. I decided to tell him one day and he out right rejected me. He told me he loved someone else. Guess who that someone else was?" Amelia had asked her, wrapping an arm around Mai's shoulders.

"Who?" Amelia heard her say quietly, almost so quiet she almost didn't hear her.

"My sister! My older sister. In fact she loved him too and they started a relationship. Oh I was so heartbroken. Poor little fourteen year old me. But I moved on and fell in love with someone else. I met him when I was fifteen, and we started dating when I was sixteen, he was seventeen." Amelia said to Mai, continuing her story.

"Is that someone else Naru?" Mai asks Amelia, now looking at her.

"Yeah, and I want you to know that yes he can be blunt. But I want you to know that I was in the same boat. I know you'll move on and find someone else. Who knows, maybe that person has been right in front of you the whole time." Amelia tells Mai in a soft and comforting tone, keeping her arm around Mai's shoulders.

"You're right, you're really nice. Thank you Amelia-san. I feel a lot better." Mai says, wiping her eyes.

"No problem kid, I'd love for us to be friends. Besides, I think we will get along great! Also, I'll have to have someone keep me from hurting this Hara-san chick." Amelia tells Mai with a big grin on her face.

Mai laughs and Amelia knows she did a good job. Amelia asks Mai if she's ready to go inside and Mai gives Amelia an affirmative. Amelia and Mai both head back inside and Mai goes straight to Naru, who was now standing outside of his office and apologizes to him. Amelia can tell he'll reply with something to insult Mai so she glares at him, crossing her arms. He relents and tells Mai it's okay and that he forgives her. Amelia makes a continue motion with her hand, and he apologizes to Mai. Amelia smiles brightly at this and give him a thumbs up.

Naru demands tea from Mai before going back into his office. Amelia shakes her head before laughing in amusement at Mai's mumblings. She tells Mai that she's going to go bother Lin-san before going to Lin-san's office door, knocking. When he gives her confirmation, Amelia opens his office door and enters, closing it behind him. Amelia walks over to stand behind Lin-san, peeking over his shoulder to see what he's doing on his laptop. She busted out laughing at seeing him play poker.

"Koujo Lin! Oh my God." She says while laughing, causing Lin-san to turn around in his chair to face Amelia.

Amelia smiles innocently at the glare that's thrown at her by Lin-san. She reaches a hand out to mess up Lin-san's hair, squealing and running out as he moves to grab her hand while standing up. Amelia runs to Naru's office and bursts in, closing the door and locking it. She leans against the door and quickly snaps her head up at the sound of a throat clearing. She sees the slight glare her boyfriend is giving her, but she can also see amusement in his glare.

"Did you mess up Lin-san's hair again?" He says with an exasperated tone of voice.

Amelia was about to answer when Mai bursts out laughing. Amelia had forgotten that Mai was in Naru's office because, Naru had wanted tea. Amelia shrieks when she hears a knocking on Naru's office door and runs to Naru, sliding across the floor to his desk. She crawls under his desk and mouths to her boyfriend who's giving her an incredulous look that she isn't here. Naru rolls his eyes before telling the person to come in.

"I sent the last case report to your parents and got a call from Madoka that she is on her way here." Amelia can hear Lin-san tell Naru. Amelia was lucky that Naru's desk didn't have a gap at the bottom and had an opening in the back where Naru sits so she can hide.

"Why is Madoka coming here?" Naru says with gritted teeth.

Amelia can hear his aggravation in his voice, she can also hear Mai taking her leave. She too were curious as to why Madoka was coming here all the way from England.

"She got wind of the case and is also intrigued, so she is coming along to help." Lin-san says before telling Naru the time she's supposed to come in and takes his leave.

Amelia pop up from under the desk and sigh in relief. She crawls the rest of the way out before dusting herself off. She smiles innocently at her boyfriend who looks like he's done with Amelia, even though she knows he isn't.

"Next time please don't hide under my desk." Naru says to Amelia, amusement laced in his voice.

Amelia gives him a big grin before leaning down to give Naru a soft kiss on his cheek. She knows that her and Naru both know this won't be the last time. They both also know that this won't be the last time he says that either. When she pulls away she sees that Naru has a genuine smile, small but a smile nonetheless on his face.

She bids him a farewell before taking her exit, telling Mai goodbye as well. She makes it to the office door and opens it, before yelling her goodbyes to Lin-san before rushing out. She closes the door behind her and descends down the stairs. All that was left was to go home and start cleaning and cook dinner for the guys.

* * *

 **Alright that is it for chapter 3! If you guys want this to continue let me know! I really enjoy writing this and hope you guys enjoy reading this. Until next time**

 **\- shxdow**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright here we go chapter 4! Sorry about the long wait you guys!**

 _Italics is them speaking in English_

* * *

Once Amelia got home, she went into her and Naru's half of the apartment. The way the had the apartment was it was two apartment, but they renovated it and combined the two apartments, but left a door in the connecting wall so they could go into each others apartment. So Lin-san was in one, and Amelia and Naru was in the other. So Amelia entered her and Naru's half and started leaning up the mess from this morning. She swept and vacuumed the floor. She dusted the table and book shelves. Then after all of that was done, she opened her phone and went to her music, going to her cooking playlist. Starboy by The Weeknd came on and she went to the kitchen. She gathered everything she would need to make curry udon. It's savory curry udon noodles prepared dashi stock, sliced pork, soy sauce, and Japanese curry. She estimated it would be done around the time the guys would be home.

She started preparing everything and began to cook it. See, she cooked for Lin-san too, so he comes over for breakfast and dinner. He gets lunch somewhere on his break. But Amelia had thought about packing them Lin-san can't continue eating out and Naru can't not eat. Yup, she made up her mind. She'll pack their lunches, her boys need nutritious lunches to help them grow after all.

After dinner was done cooking, she let it cool down while she prepped the table with plates, napkins, and silverware. Then she took the food and set it on the dinner table. Right as she did that, the door opened and her boys came in.

"Right on time boys! Dinner just cooled off, come eat!" Amelia says to them as they're taking off their shoes and coats.

Lin-san and Naru came and sat down at the table as she's filling their plates with dinner. She fills her plate up before going into the kitchen to grab three wine glasses and a bottle of non alcoholic sparkling white grape cocktail. She came back over to the dinner table and set the glasses down, opening the bottle and pouring the glasses until they were half full. She closed the bottle and set it down on the table, handing the boys their glasses, before taking her own as she sat down.

"Alright boys, dig in." She says with a small smile as she watches them pig out. It was as if they never ate.

She too started eating, but in a more civilized manner. As all three of them ate, they talked about their day. That was also when Amelia told the boys she was going to be packing them both lunches or bentos. They tried to disagree with her, saying she didn't need to. But she wouldn't listen to them. She wanted to spoil her boyfriend and friend. Once her mind was made up, nothing could dissuade her.

" _I am making you both bentos, and do not worry Lin, yours will be with Chinese food. My mind is made up."_ Amelia said in English to them, which made them stop trying to tell her she didn't have to.

After dinner, she washed the dishes, and put the leftovers away, sparkling cocktail included. She bid Lin a farewell as he went into his apartment. After everything was put away and cleaned she joined Naru on the couch. They cuddled and watched some TV until it was time for bed.

* * *

The next morning, Amelia woke up before Naru so she could get to work on the bentos for the men. Right as she was finishing up, Naru came out awake and dressed for work. She greeted him and said her good morning as she finished up. She also packed them water bottles for a drink. She got started on an easy breakfast which was a simple omelette. She made three for Naru, Lin, and herself. She had Naru set the table as the last omelette was finishing cooking.

Lin-san knocked before coming in. She made their plates and told them to start eating while hers finished up. Once hers was done, she fixed her a plate and joined the two men at the table.

They talked about the upcoming case. They went over different theories and ideas. After everything was in the air and the food was eaten, she bid Naru and Lin-san a farewell. Once they left she set to cleaning the dishes and the house. She had a feeling she needed to get all of this done now because something was going to happen. She didn't know what, but she believes it has to do with the case.

She pulls out her phone to call up SPR, knowing it's been a few hours since her boyfriend and friend left. When she heard the sound of Mai-san's voice greeting her, she said her hellos. She asked to be transferred to Naru's line as she had information on the case. Mai complied and she waited a minute until she heard the deep baritone voice that she knew belonged to her boyfriend.

"Babe! I was just calling because I was overcome by a feeling that something is going to happen today, it has to do with the case. I want to say, keep an eye on any phone calls or visits." Amelia says after she hears her boyfriend saying hello.

"Thank you Amelia, I will take your advice. If anything happens, I will call and let you know." She heard her boyfriend say on the other line.

"Thanks and I'm stopping over after I'm finished cleaning for lunch, maybe even stay until closing time? I can do some research?" She asks him, playing the phone in the middle of her ear and shoulder.

She continues doing what she was doing as Naru agrees with her. They talk for a few more minutes before saying their goodbyes. She hangs up and puts her phone away to finish up the last bit of cleaning she has left.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so I want to say I'm extremely sorry for not updating. Everything has been so hectic. My grandfather being in the hospital for having strokes and a blockage in his artery. He had to have surgery and then there were complications. Then he left to go back home. Then I quit my job, and got a new one. I've been going through some of my own health problems and getting over this cold that's been lasting a long time. But, I'm back. I'm also sorry for any typos, I checked over to make sure there weren't. I got my nails done and it's a bit harder to type.  
\- shxdow**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys~! Sorry I've been playing Mystic Messenger but lol anyways okay so this is chapter five, get ready cause this is going to get interesting!**

 **Without further a do chapter five!**

* * *

After Amelia had gotten off the phone with Naru, she started to get ready for the day. She had put together a simple outfit of a skirt that goes about mid thigh, it was a flowy with ruffles. It was simple but very pretty. Her shirt was a simple sheer green blouse with a zipper from the belly button to the chest. She left it unzipped a bit to show off some cleavage. She paired the outfit some white wedges, that accentuated her calves. She curled her hair to give her the beach waves look, causing her hair to cascade down her shoulders in slight waves. She kept her makeup very simple and natural.

After she got ready, she left to drop off some books back at the library. The three books were due today, so she would drop them off, and then use the computer to do some research on the case. Maybe she would even look at some files and newspaper clippings, to find anything. She knew Kazuya would appreciate it before she came in. If the feeling she had was correct, they would be leaving earlier than planned for the case, so she wanted to get the information now, and then compare her notes with Yasu's, to see if they both got something new.

Once at the library, she went to the return desk, and returned her books, giving them her library card so she wouldn't get charged or anything. Once that was completed, she made her way over to the vast computers, that were almost all occupied, except one. She went to the desk for computers, and was handed a tag for said unoccupied computer. She had an hour to do some research before computer time was up. So Amelia didn't waste anytime.

She went to the computer and got started right away. She paused momentarily to plug her earbuds into her iphone and putting them into her ears as she plays music from her playlist. She spends the next hour searching through various articles, newpaper articles online, researching the family and the house. Amelia was really thankful for Naru, sending her all the information ahead of time. He always knew when to do so. Once, her hour was up, she deleted the history and closed all of the windows. She got up and went to scan the bookshelves to find anything that could help.

* * *

Meanwhile at SPR Naru was demanding tea from Mai for what felt like the one hundredth time today to Mai. Once Mai brought him his tea, she asked him about Amelia. Mai was really curious to know if she would make an appearance in the office. Naru stated to Mai, that she would be here later today and dismissed Mai.

After a while, he heard the phone ring, he didn't bother since he knew Mai would answer it. Mai did in fact answer it. What Kazuya did not expect was to see the button for his line start blinking red, meaning she transferred the call to him. He sighed as he picked up the phone, saying his greeting. He could barely finish before the person on the other line started speaking in a rushed answer.

Naru bit his lip to stop from going off, and listened to the person who turned out to be his client for the upcoming case, he was to leave for soon. As they finished speaking, Naru knew they had to leave today. From what he heard, it got progressively worse, to where the client's wife, got injured and is currently in the hospital. She got hurt, protecting the twin boys. He told his client that they would be here in a few hours and to get one room big enough with a lot of electrical outlets, and two rooms ready. His client thanked him profusely and told Naru the rooms would be ready.

After Naru got off the phone, he called for Mai. When Mai entered his office, he told her to call everyone minus, Amelia, to come here for the case now. Then he ordered for more tea and dismissed Mai. He heard her mumble not so quietly under her breath, calling him a bunch of names. It amused him, she was like his little sister, the sister he never had.

He got his cellphone out and dialed Amelia's number, pressing the call button, holding the phone to his ear. He only had to wait about two rings before he heard the soft and beautiful voice of his girlfriend on the other end. He told her of the call and that they were leaving today, he said that he wanted her here as soon as possible to do a briefing of the case with the rest of the team. Amelia had agreed and said she'd be there in about twenty minutes. She just had to finish up the last bit of research. He agreed and they both said their goodbyes, before Naru hung up.

* * *

Amelia's phone went off, luckily she had her earbuds in, not lucky it interrupted her music. She answered and thanked the stars, her earbuds have a built-in microphone. She knew it was her boyfriend from his picture showing up on her phone. She will never get rid of the picture, no matter how much Naru asks her too. The picture was of Naru with his arms crossed, glaring at the camera with kitten ears on top of his head. Amelia chuckled quietly at the memory, before telling Naru who asked why she was chuckling when he was talking about the case. She sobered up but still had that playful smile on her face. She told him nothing and to proceed with explaining. Once he was done, she said she would be here, after finishing up writin down this last piece of information she had found. Once the call was done, Amelia pressed play on her music and was happy when 'I Don't Wanna Live Forever' by ZAYN and Taylor Swift continued to play.

After finishing up, she put away all of the stuff, and put her notebook in her book bag, or well, decorative one, she should say. It was a book bag but it was the new thing in style. Her bag was an off white color with floral patterns all across it. The sides and top were a dark tan as were the straps. She put it on and left the library. She started walking towards the SPR office. She looked up to the sky and relished in the warmth of the sun. It's weird how weather works, yesterday it was a little chilly then got warmer, today it's been hot nonstop.

Once at SPR, she could already hear arguing and thought the rest, so she entered and stopped at the sight in front of her. A man with a pony tail was on the floor, clutching his head, while a red headed woman in one nice dress, was standing over him with her purse in hand. She saw a young blonde haired man trying to keep the peace between them and failing. She saw a guy with black hair and glasses, she assumed was Yasu laughing at the scene. Then she saw Masako Hara, with a sleeve to her mouth, just watching the scene. Amelia could see Mai, coming out of the kitchen with a tray full of cups, of tea Amelia guesses.

Amelia walks in and closes the door. That's when everyone seems to notice that she had entered. She knew everyone's names, but she doesn't know their faces, Amelia guesses in her head. She already knows Mai, Masako, and Yasu, the two latter by face. She wants to say the blonde one is John, he looks like a John. That would leave Ayako to the red headed woman, and Takigawa to the man with the pony tail.

Everyone scrambles to get in order and look natural. That has Amelia laughing, clutching her stomach as she does so. She can't help but think this was all funny. That was when the door to Naru's office opened.

"This is not a cafe people, take that noise somewhere else." He says in an irritated voice.

Amelia takes her earbuds out, and stops her music, pocketing her phone and earbuds. She greets everyone and introduces herself before making her way over to Naru, giving him a small smile. She moves so she's standing beside him, she's sop close that their arms brushing together slightly. Even the slightest touch from Naru, sends shivers of delight up her spine. She moves her arms behind her back, lacing her hands together, at the same time that Naru crosses his arms. The team besides Mai, are confused as to why Amelia is there. Which Naru can see, so he introduces Amelia, even though she already did that herself, and tells them, she'll be helping on the case.

"Naru, are you sure we need her? We have me, an experienced medium, and the rest of the team, who can do their part." Masako says stiffly, glaring at Amelia.

Naru was about to speak when Amelia held her hand up. She walked forward towards the medium, and with a flick of her wrist, Masako was sent up into the air.

"I would really appreciate if you wouldn't be a little brat, and appreciate the help you're getting, because I've already done a lot for this case, meanwhile you've just been a downright prick." Amelia says as she pins Masako to the ceiling, grinning from ear to ear.

Everyone gasps in shock and can do nothing but watch the exchange. Even Lin-san has come out to see what the fuss was about. Naru was about to step in when Lin-san stopped him. Amelia needed to do this on her own was the look he sent Naru.

"I've also been meaning to do this for such a long time, when I found out what you've been doing to Naru. Get your act together and be nice, oh and leave me boyfriend alone yeah?" Amelia says much to the shock of everyone in the room before she sets Masako back down on the ground.

Amelia then walks back over to Naru and pulls him in for a searing kiss, just to get her point across.

* * *

 **OKAY! That is it for this chapter! I hope you guys like this chapter I put up for you guys, in my absence. I'm currently working on the sixth. Things definitely got interesting am I right? Anyways! Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think!  
~Shxdow**

 **oh also guys if you can get the game Mystic Messenger. It's really freaking awesome.**


End file.
